Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes coordinated multipoint (CoMP) transmission and reception in which coordinated eNodeBs transmit and receive signals to and from a single UE.
For example, the CoMP transmission in the downlink increases the reception power level of a UE positioned at the cell edge, which can increase throughput as a result. The CoMP transmission includes two techniques such as joint processing (JP) and coordinated scheduling and/or beamforming (CS/CB). In particular, the joint processing includes a technique called joint transmission. According to the joint transmission, two eNodeBs transmit signals to a single UE in parallel using the same frequency resource. As a result, the reception power level of the UE can be increased. A variety of techniques relating to the joint transmission have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of adjusting transmission timing for the joint transmission common to a plurality of terminals, focusing on a difference in the reception power of signals from two base stations. In addition, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of deciding transmission timing for the joint transmission performed by a first base station and a second base station on the basis of a propagation delay time between each of the first base station and the second base station and a terminal.